Switch!
by kirana46
Summary: They never expect that would happen to them. Something that imposible for them.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my new story. This is more like challenge fanfic with my friend. Duhh! I hate her. She was the annoying girl I ever met! Oh by the way, this was not yaoi story so far.**

**About review? Well, I just target for 3 reviews. I hope that I can get it.**

**Disclaimer- Pot is not mine.**

**Enjoy reading~**

I gonna be late! I ran as fast as I could to reach my destination, Seishun Gakuen. As I ran as fast as I could, I don't realize that someone in front of me. It was an old and fat woman walking slowly or more like she had her daydreaming. She was wearing weird cloths and hat. I can't stop running. So this is my fate. I bumped with that old woman.

BAM! I felt something like dust surrounded me. When I opened my eyes, the old woman had vanished. I raised my eyebrow a bit. I looked around, I saw something glittering surround me. Also I can see that there was a thin glass bottle that had been opened and a piece of paper. I took them and read the note.

'_You will get my revenge for bumping with my beautiful body, my boy…'_

I was confused a bit. What revenge? Since when she had a 'beautiful body'? I just bumped into her… Maybe. And what does this bottle do? I have so many question right now that I forgot about my school.

My school? Oh no! Im forget about my school! I started to run again.

Suddenly I stopped. Once again, I saw someone I know. Tezuka buchou? Why he sanding right there. It seem like he also late to school just like me. It was unusual to him for getting late for school. When he started to cross the road, a yellow car was moving as fast as a light toward Tezuka buchou. Without thinking, I quickly put that note and the bottle in my pocket. I ran toward Tezuka buchou and pushed him far away from that car.

Both of us dashed across of the road. Phew! Gladly we were safe. I looked at Tezuka buchou, he already fainted. Well, unexpectedly I saw his face was not stoic anymore. He more like cute. I blushed a bit. Suddenly my head felt dizzy and my eyes slowly being shut down. I can't think straight. Maybe I hit to hard on the ground… I cant take it anymore, I officially fainted.

.

.

.

.

Slowly, I tried to open my eyes. First thing that I saw was me. Why I can see myself? It could be I dead now… if yes, I can't see my beloved Karupin again for the last time.

Suddenly I heard someone calling me. It was my own voice. I opened my eyes widely to see it clearly what just had happen.

Really! I saw myself. Its really me! I blinked for a while. I looked around- where is Tezuka buchou? I looked at my hands. I felt weird. Why my hands was so big? I felt something different with my eyes. I think there was something was supporting me to see. I tried to touch it. Glasses? Since when I wear glasses?

I looked at 'me'. More like stared. He looked calm. "Echizen! Is that you?" He asked me with full of worried, confused and curiosity. I surprise of his question. Of course it was me! I shouted in my head.

He took a mirror in his pocket and gave it to me '_Since when I brought mirror with me?_'

I looked at myself and saw,, it was NOT me.

I looked at the boy that looked just like me. He was totally just like me!

"Yudan sezuni ikou, Echizen!" That boy that looks like me said it to me. His voice was just like mine. But why he said that phrase? Tezuka buchou phrase?

I once again stared at the mirror just to conform what I have seen in this mirror was true.

So it is true what I have seen. It is axiomatic that Im not in my body…

Im in Tezuka buchou body…

And Tezuka buchou was in my body…

**Tada! So it finished! **

**It was lame isn't it? **

**What do you think? Should I continue this story or should I stop here? Give your opinion, suggestion and comment about this story.**

**Once again, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, after ½ years I'm not updating this story. Well I thinking of abandon it but… some of the readers don't wanna that… so yeah, I continue this story.**

**Thanks for the reviews and favorite! **

**Disclaimer- PoT is not mine.**

**Enjoy~**

In silence, we walked to the school with full of confusion. I feel tall. I look the person beside me. I saw myself which was very not usual to me. He looked at me. "Echizen…"

I silently gulped. I never thought I could make my voice like that. So deed yet scary. "What?"

"Do you know what is happening?" He asked. "I don't know buchou." I told the truth. I had no idea who did this! This day was 100% disaster for me! First, I accidently bumped with an old hag lady, second… well this! Something that never happen in universe, actually happen to me! I scream in my head! I looked at Tezuka buchou (which in Echizen body. He looked so calmed. As expected from my respected captain!

"Echizen…" Tezuka called me. I looked down. Waa! Never thought I could be so short. No wonder Kikumaru-sempai called me Ochibi. "Yes?"

Tezuka first cleaned his throat and then spoke "We finally arrive school. Make sure you behave as me Echizen." I nodded. "You too, buchou."

"Call me Echizen, Echizen since I'm in your body."

"Understood Buch- I mean Echizen." Right now I feel super awkward for calling my own name.

"Well good luck then." We split to our own class after that. While I walked toward my own class, I feel something bad going to happen. 'I wonder what…'

.

.

.

"Tezuka is super duper late don't you think Fujiko?" Kikumaru whispered to the person beside him, Fuji Syuusuke. "Saa…maybe he is absent today, Kikumaru. Right Inui?" quickly the tensai looked at Inui. "20% Tezuka is late because as I know he until now Tezuka never late to school. 50% he is absent today." Inui said while looking at his green note book.

"What if Tezuka is terribly sick at home? What if he is about to die? What if… " The mother hen mode was activated automatically. Oishi became so worried for nothing.

"Maa…maa… Oishi relax. I'm sure Tezuka is fine. He is our captain isn't it?" suddenly a person behind Oishi tried to conform his friend. "*sigh* maybe you are right Taka-san. I'm worried too much."

"But if you think about it, Tezuka never absent before." Kikumaru mumbled. Fuji just smiled "Saa…"

"Fuji-kun, Kikumaru-kun, Oishi-kun, Inui-kun, Kawamura-kun, be quiet!" Fujoshi sensei suddenly exclaimed at them for chatting around in her class. Fujoshi-sensei had a death glare at them like she wanted to eat them, alive. Five of them quickly zipped their mouth to avoid their teacher mad at the again.

Suddenly, the door was opened. All of them including Fujoshi-sensei looked at the person. He walked into the class silently. The classroom was silent for a moment. The person now stood in front of the teacher and said "I'm truly sorry sensei for being late to your class."

It's a truly silent in the 3-A class for a moment. "Echizen-kun? What are you doing here?" Fujoshi sensei asked. Tezuka widened his eyes. He was confused with his teacher words. 'I'm not Echizen… Then why… '

He accidently looked at the window in front of him. He saw a reflection of himself. Once again he widened his eyes.

"Ochibi? What are you doing here? Nyaa~" Kikumaru already stood up and ready to 'attack' his kouhai.

"70% he mistake with his own class, 40% he purposely come here, 1.5% he don't know where his class is." Inui added.

"Saa Echizen it's really rare for you to get lost in your own school."

Tezuka gulped. He didn't know what he should do after that. Without he realized it, he blushed. "G-Gomen, wrong class. Please ignore me." quickly Tezuka ran off from the class leaving the confusion among his friends and teacher.

"It just me or did Echizen just blush?" Kawamura shocked a bit.

Hearing Kawamura statement, everyone who knew Echizen Ryoma went silent including Fujoshi sensei.

"Iie data… it is very interesting data to collect." Inui mumbled himself while writing like crazy about his newest data.

"Saa~ today must be a really surprising day." Fuji put his most sadistic smile.

The other regulars just went silent.

'_What the hell!_'

.

.

.

"Where is Echizen?" a brownish haired teacher, Sakamoto sensei suddenly asked in the middle of his teaching in 1-A.

Everyone in class shook their heads for respond. Sakamoto sensei looked at Echizen desk, empty. "He late for school again. This is 3th time he was la…"

Suddenly, the door was opened. Everyone paid their attention toward the person who outside the class. They saw a tall and four eyes guy entered the class.

'Why everyone looked at me?' Echizen thought. As he walked toward the teacher, someone broke the silent.

"Tezuka buchou! What are you doing here?"

Echizen stopped his steps. Hearing Horio statement… he felt so many sweats around his body. 'IM FORGET I'M IN TEZUKA BUCHOU BODY!' He shouted in his head.

"Ah Tezuka-kun, what can I help you?" Sakamoto sensei asked.

"I-I-I-I… It was nothing!" quickly Echizen went out with his embarrass face. Really really embarrass face.

After the door were shut. Everyone went silent, until someone broke it.

"KYAAA! Tezuka-sama is blushing! I don't regret for coming to school today!"

"This is once in the life time!"

"Tezuka-sama! So handsome!"

So then, 95% of fan girls in 1-A were screaming for Tezuka name. The others, just stay silent and have confusion moment in their head.

"Kachirou! You see what just had happen?" Katsuo whispered his friend beside him.

"Hait! I never see Tezuka buchou shuttered like that and-and…"

"I, Horio with 2 years tennis experience…" Suddenly, he felt two books flying toward his face.

"Just shut up Horio-kun!"

.

.

.

In the hallway, two persons had the same problem bumped into each other. "I'm sorry buchou. I failed you." Echizen frowned.

"Yudan sezuni ikou, Echizen! Let's go to our 'classes' before our teacher mad."

"Hait"

Before they went to their own direction, Tezuka said "Make sure you behave Echizen."

Without looking at each other face, Echizen smirked "you too."

They both knew that this is only the beginning of chaos.

**I know, Echizen and Tezuka are too OOC!**

**Forgive that.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
